


Humanity Reclaimed

by JangoDeChao



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Rape Recovery, Seduction to the Dark Side, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JangoDeChao/pseuds/JangoDeChao
Summary: Kylo Ren and Rey explores sexuality together, making up for the lost years of no Sex Ed growing up.





	1. They Learn How to Have Fun Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a developmental chapter on how both Kylo Ren and Rey find their places in the galaxy, attempting to understand and function as more than just a 2 dimensional being only fighting for the light and dark.

Ever since Rey closed the door of the Millenium Falcon and left Crait with the remaining Resistance army, Kylo Ren has thrown his entire effort into establishing himself to be the most feared Neo First Order's Supreme Leader.  
He ordered a Starkiller Base v2.0 be built with enhanced shielding on the oscillator, now thanks to The Resistence who had discovered its only weakness. It will also have a more advanced defense lasers that will automatically shoot at unauthorized vehicles from getting too close to the perimeters.

General Hux is more relational and administrative by comparison. He contacted buyers and sellers to propagate the operation. The entire galaxy has business dealings with NFO, so there is not a lack of resources funding all the new technologies and weaponry. Thousands of planets of profiteers needed war so they can feed their own families. Just as nobody responded to the cry for help from the Resistence, when Hux send out the beacon for the best scientists and technologists to help build the NFO, millions of stars responded with the finest young men and women ready to help make NFO great again, raw material and resources at their disposal.

Unfortunately, while the whole galaxy is apprehensive of what this new Supreme Leader is capable of, it's not the same within his own organization. Fear may pressure people to do things for fear of punishment, but at the end of the day, people are looking for something more in a leader to fully and loyally obey him. The thought of getting zapped and Force-choked whenever triggered an outpouring of his wrath temporarily made all the NFO personnel hesitant just yet on planning a coup to overthrow the Supreme Leader. They will grit their teeth and bear it, as long as working for the NFO can provide for their families.

Kylo Ren didn't, however, miss the smirks and passive aggressiveness of General Hux during meetings, and his stormtroopers turn around to go in another direction whenever they spot him coming down the hallway.  
As if he didn't notice.

The throne of the Supreme Leader is not just a title, but a symbol of power and prosperity promised to the galaxy. Submitting to the reign of NFO, people have a chance to coexist among billions of star systems through trade and mutual agreements. Kylo had slowly matured since Crait, as there are less violent outbursts of anger tantrums. It is up to the new Supreme Leader to grasp a new leadership style apart from apprehension that Snoke had modeled. Grandfather, unfortunately, did not live long enough to rule the galaxy to serve as a role model either. Secretly, he brought business concepts and finance books to study in his room. It is better that he can understand the money part of NFO in case General Hux tried to pull any underhand deals and try to do him in.

Apart from his studies, Kylo reflected on his own infatuation over Rey and how it affected his emotions leading to allowing the remaining Resistence to escape capture. His heartbeat sped up thinking about Rey, and he attribute it to the Force tuning in Force-wielders like magnets.

Another viable release Kylo had of tension available besides finding excuses to Force-choke random people at will was by furiously slashing his red lightsaber in the practice range with those floating practice droids, venting out all his angst and anger. But even after practicing for hours at a time, he could find neither relief nor peace.  
Why is the Dark Side like an empty vortex in his heart, just making him more lonely and more hungry? Longing for something to fill the void...  
After killing off Han Solo, he thought it would give him pure joy and access to true power... but he started waking up randomly in the middle of the night with hot tears trickling down his cheek, scalding the place he still remember Han touching his face before falling down the bridge. One time he was eating ice cream, and it suddenly triggered a memory of Han Solo sneaking him out for ice cream on the party planet past bedtime. Leia never knew about their escapades. Tears started fall into his ice cream and it tasted salty.

This night, like other nights, he found himself awake in bed, one hand wiping the drying tears off his face as he reached out with the Force his other hand to get his robe to cover up his huge pecs now chilled from the cooling layer of sweat. His chest hurts.  
Kriff. His heart aches for something, but he instinctively knows nothing from the Dark Side can soothe the pain. There was something.. someone.. who he thought for a brief moment brought a sense of safety.. warmth.. His mind unknowingly reached out through the Force like tendrils sucking in a sparkle of light from the other end.. as Rey suddenly shuddered from an internal prickle of chills.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked from across the table. Rey had suddenly turned pale, which isn't normal since the girl who is used to working hard in the sun is a nice honey tan. General Leia, being Force-sensitive but not trained in using the Force, hadn't missed the subtle Forceful tickle, but she doesn't understand what happened. Rey, stumbling, grabbed to the edge of the table and recomposed herself after the initial shock. That chilled to the bone feeling could only be through THAT guy still connected with her.  
"Guess the stress finally caught up with me.. I'm abit tired now. I'll retire for the night."  
Leia grabbed onto Rey's hand, and silently mouthed "Is everything ok?"  
Rey squeezed her hand and smiled sadly, and withdrew her hand. "It is nothing," she assured the graceful, aging matriarch.  
There’s nothing she could say. It's her own fight she needed to deal with it in her own private quarters.

Rey sat on her bed, channeling all her inner Force energy to bring internal balance. She does her best to shut out the chilly dark tendrils attempting to suck the positive energy from her core.  
As her life Force intertwine with his, Kylo felt hungry for more, burning with thirst that instinctively he knew could be quenched if he buries himself deep in Rey.  
"Scavenger, you WILL be mine," Kylo states toward the dark ceiling, slightly embarrassed he said it out loud.

 _Stop. Leave me alone._  
Rey desperately want to break their connection.

_I can't. Help me. I walk around incomplete. You did something to me._

She shuts her eyes tightly, so she won't be seeing Kylo through the Force connection. She doesn't want to see him at all. When she concentrates, suddenly Kylo's vision of Rey fizzes out into a blur.  
A surge of frustration overcame him, and he directed all his energy to rip through that barrier.  
Even if he has to dig her out from the edge of the galaxy, oh he will. And when he meet her again, he will crush her beneath his body and grind into her to make her part of him... and...

And...?

He doesn't know where that fantasy is taking him. And he finds his member painfully jutting out inside his pants.  
A moan escaped his lips as he shifted his body to lay in a more comfortable position. Besides trying to take deep breaths to relax the pain, he helplessly wait for it to slowly subdue.

Before, ever since he had start growing body hair, he'd occasionally get them in the morning, but this was something he somehow felt ashamed to confide in Snoke. When the scared teenager inquired a medical droid, the droid answered, "It is normal behavior of healthy male species of human. Press one to hear next subject, mating." As it didn't sound to be a medical concern, his fear was relieved and he went back to training. He had no interest to learn about other subjects of humanity.

And that's how Kylo Ren missed out on learning the galaxy's version of sex education for humans.

Kylo Ren didn't understand what his body instinctively want to do. The Jedi Order hails celibacy so the knights can stay pure hearted, not be enticed by the passions of the Dark Side. After Jedi training, he only knew of pain and cruelty from Snoke's training.  
He was Snoke's most talented apprentice, and everyone in the galaxy trembles at his voice, drops down to their knees prostrate at the sight of his mask.  
Women was not a topic he was even aware of. Though there's female stormtroopers, none of them are his equal. None of them sparked his interest. They are like worms and scums he can crush at any moment to his liking. They live, only if he allows them to live.  
That scavenger had awoken something in him when she touched fingers with him. His balancing equal. And then he remembered inhaling in her sweet breath, as he bear down on her face while she was strapped to the interrogation chair.. and the time he locked lightsabers with her on the edge of the cliff staring into her face... Kriff... those thoughts don't help with the raging erection. His member only became more tense, and much harder. Kriff!!!

He let out a slight whimper as he rotate onto his stomach and shed his underwear. He covered his member with a thin towel, resorting to compromise himself to do what he discovered by accident would ultimately help him feel better if he couldn't relax... beginning to rhythmically hump into a pillow placed between his legs.

No one knows.

That is, except Rey, who still shares the force bond with him.

_Balance... Harmony..._

Deep into the night, even though the innocent virgin girl closed the visual connection, the plethora of sensory emotions still gushed through their shared link. She felt drawn into a random colorful dream where she felt groggy and intensely excited. Hot. Her body is burning.. burning of desire... Absentmindedly, she stripped off all her clothing. Her teardrop shaped breasts sprung out of the chest bind, and was already perked up.  
Whatever is happening, she mentally notes, seems to be combined strong feelings emitted from Kylo Ren and her own. She had no idea the Dark Lord could harbor or take part in such joyful sensory emotions. But she has gone too far already to stop.

Instinctively her hand was brought up to her breasts as her other hand ventured further down to the special place past the shrubbery. She squeeze one of her pink nipples and moaned in pleasure..

 _Harmony..._ the Force whispered and cooed.

The other hand hesitantly explored among the unfamiliar soft hot folds until the fingers brushed across the clit.. back and forth.. picking up some of the moisture and nerve bundle started feeling really good.

_You are not alone. Neither am I._

With her legs wide open, the pink folds had swollen up like a blooming flower, the warm juice freely flowing, the gentle fingers picked up speed and evolved into a heavy massage of the palm directly on her clit, causing her toes curled and her back arched slightly as she felt the electricity rushed through her body. The sensations mentally guided her hands to instinctively pleasure herself and find her sensitive spots. Emotions foreign to her overflowed her mind until her eyes only see blinding white light and her ears started becoming numb and ringing. She stuck her finger into her warmth and started thrusting in and out. Then, the building tension peaked and erupted, leading to a series of tense contractions.

Rey's silent sobs is heard in Kylo's mind as Kylo's bedroom is filled with his own deep low grunting until blissful alien wetness releases uncontrollably from below.

As she lay slightly confused about the sweetness and wetness below, Rey suspected with horror what she had experienced was an orgasm.  
As a 19 year old girl, Rey knew more about sex than the 29 year old man-boy Kylo Ren.  
Rey lived in and among society, and though she was never interested in men and relationships, she learned bits and pieces of what mating is just about from daily life. She knew babies came from parents, even though her own parents left her. Kylo Ren never asked Snoke where do babies come from. First Order just abduct more babies from people if they needed more stormtroopers, and that is enough for him to know.

While scavenging for metal parts in Jakku, she once stumbled upon a holograph machine still functional inside a crashed space craft. It had a full pornographic holo inside she was able to play and view, from self-pleasuring to different body positions of lovemaking.

It's a story of two purely untainted virgin Jedi Masters crashlanded on the Island of Lust and Dreams. Through inhaling aphrodisiacs in the atmosphere, the innocent adults fought hard but eventually succumbed to carnal pleasures. When the last moan went silenced on the holo, Rey had a general idea of the ancient sports involving male and female. She also found it severely inconvenient she had wet her pants and needed more water rations to clean herself. This definitely was not something practical for survival.  
She decided it was useless information to store in the back of her mind, not to be revisited in the near future. However, the machine did fetch her a good price, and she received rations and water enough for a whole month. Other people can go wet their pants with that piece of junk, she thought.

Embarrassed and suddenly frightened as it hit her SHE was the subject of the Dark Lord's sexual fantasy, Rey hurriedly closed her legs and begun silently crying angrily into the pillow. She had engaged and shared her first sexual experience with Kylo Ren of all people. She felt betrayed by herself and violated at the same time. Her purity had been tainted and she had tasted forbidden pleasure. She carelessly allowed herself to open up to the fleshly desires without even fighting it. Unsure of her own full grown mature body which clearly betrayed her this night, she feared her body will crave more of the forbidden pleasure and she won't be strong enough to stop it.

Through the Force connection she guiltily sobbed: _No! You nerf herder! Stop this! You don't get to do this to me!_

In a more calming state, now the frustration had just been released, Kylo traced backwards through her connection.. and probes into the whole video of the pornographic holo in her mind, thanks to her photographic memory. And he finally realized the missing part of his sex education is complete.

_Ah.. yes... I know what I have do when we meet. Yes. We will, in person._

_I'm a Jedi. I will fight for peace in the galaxy!_

_Jedi? Can Jedi experience this? Did Luke taught you this?_ Kylo cooed, slowly begun stroking on his hardened member once more. He learned to flip his hand in reverse, _You call yourself Jedi and yet we enjoy harmony together in the dark._

No! I don't.. uhh.. no.. want this... Yes. No... please.. uhhh..

Rey couldn't block out senses of pleasure starting once more from inside herself, and her body recognized and eagerly responded to what is the come. Her fingers reached down to her slippery throbbing slit ready for more, and with the last bit of self restraint, Rey's words became indistinct broken moans and groans.. Her lips slowly parted to hum the music of a woman indulging in pleasure.. Her cheeks blushed with passion and embarrassment, her eyes filled with tears knowing she can't stop herself sinking deeper. She is still young in the arts. So is he. But Kylo is not only gifted in the Force, he is also a quick learner. He is young, with a healthy sex drive ready to at it again, possibly multiple times.

_We have all night long, young Jedi._

_More.. more... no.. uh.. please... no..._

He sat up and started to slowly explore himself as he looked on to a helpless, reluctant Rey sinking deeply into the sensual abyss, on to making up for their combined lost years of humanity.

 

 


	2. There is Too Much of a Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo learns the consequence of his new knowledge.. actions, and continues to explore the mysteries of being human.

After a couple nights of multiple orgasms, Kylo Ren found himself feeling constant fatigue in the day time. His stamina in the practice range became decreased as well.

When General Hux handed him the file report of the progress of Starkiller Base v2.0, his vision blurred for a moment. His gloved hand missed grabbing the folder, resulting in appearance of him batting the file down. General Hux became flustered, thinking Kylo was upset with the results.

  
“I assure you, Supreme Leader, that our research team will be able to complete the structure two months earlier than projected. You will not be disappointed,” Hux hurriedly said.

Kylo, to cover his incoordination, grunted,”Remember your promise, General Hux. Do not make me pour out my wrath upon the group of imbecile you led, who’s taking so long to complete this task. Now, GO!”

  
Hux retreated backwards with his head down facing Kylo and disappeared out the door.

For a hard trainer like Kylo, it is rare to not be at his physical best. What if he has a severe ailment? What matters most to him now if he only has limited time to live? What is his purpose of life?

He is a confrontational person. He prefers to face danger in the face and fight to the death. So he decides to fly down to the nearest space station Bitraz to seek medical help. Instead of his usual black robe and hooded outfit, he put on a cream colored tunic to pair with brown pants and boots, looking no different from a common citizen. He even look almost like he belongs with the Light. The shoulder length jet black hair he ties into a ponytail. When he look into the mirror, a youthful, handsome boy with a very fit physique, bulging muscular body glances back at him in shock. There is a hint of Han Solo’s playfulness blended with Leia’s subtle demureness.

  
Anonymity seems the better option than having the whole galaxy gossip about Supreme Leader’s failing health. His own pions wouldn’t take long to kickstart a mutiny for sure.

With his camouflaged looks, Kylo blended into the rest of the space travelers. In fact, he appeared to be most boring by comparison to majority of the species of life from all over the galaxy, if not for the scar on his face which gave his good looking features character.

  
A whistle, and a prodding hand groped his tight butt cheek as he walked through the crowded hallway after the airlock. Enraged, he snapped back his head to look for the one who dared to commit such offense and found the hand belongs to a tall, muscular Mandallian giant. The sheer look from Kylo’s eyes could kill, though he would have to use the Force and reveal himself if he had to fight.

  
“Woah woah woah, the pretty boy not into man on man? My bad. But shooting death looks is so impolite, don’t you see?” said the giant, sneering down at Kylo who barely reach his shoulder.

  
Kylo stares into his eyes and said,”You will walk down that hallway, and go fuck yourself.”

  
“I will walk down that hallway and go fuck myself,” the giant echoed, and he disappeared down the hallway. Moments later, the crowd gasped, women screamed in excitement and disgust as the giant shed his pants and started playing with himself in public.

Finding his way to the medical bay, he sat in a row against the wall with a few other folks also waiting to seek medical treatment. Next to him is a three breasted alien who took one look at Kylo and asked, “what are you here for?”  
He ignored her.

  
The door to the medic opened and closed several times, and the line got shorter and shorter. His inquisitive neighbor persisted on making conversation, “This is my first time having a baby.. I wish my partner is here...”  
“Baby...”  
“Yes! A life, in here!” she pointed at her bulging belly, now caught Kylo’s attention. He stared abit too long, prompting her to study his puzzled face as she stated, “You a boy, never did it have you?”  
Trying to hide his insecurity, Kylo looked away in silence.  
“Hahaha.. Don’t say nobody told you that, but when you do it one day, remember to pull out your snake before you spill your seeds if you don’t want a baby to grow inside her!”  
“Seeds?”  
“Your cum.”  
“What’s cum?”  
“What shoots out of you at the peak of your excitement when you mate.”  
“Seeds will grow into babies?” he can’t resist asking.  
“Oh yes. Male provides the seeds to join the egg inside females. If feels good, yes. That’s how nature fools us to jump in the trap of parenthood, leaving behind something of yourself for generations! Eeee..hehehe!”

At that moment, the door opened again and the three breasted alien went inside.

Babies. Leaving behind something of yourself...

Then the door opened, this time for him.  
Inside the room, a medical droid instructed him to take off his shirt, sat him down and then took his temperature and attached monitoring electrodes to his body. A human medic then appeared from another room behind a curtain and sat across from him.  
“What brings you here?” the grey-bearded medic asked.  
“Well... I have recently been abnormally tired. My legs felt weak, and my eyes sometimes lose focus.”  
“Is there anything out of the ordinary happened to you that you can think of?”  
“No.”

The droid took his left hand and pricked one of his fingers to obtain a drop of blood for a machine. The result was instantaneous. The medic looked at the tablet and scrolled through the lab results. He mumbled, almost to himself,”Testosterone.. low. Zinc.. also low... patient is young.. 29yrs old... hmm.. I’ve seen many cases similar. Yes. I’m almost certain...”  
“What’s going on with me?” Kylo took in a deep breath, bracing for the worst news.  
“Are you married?”  
“No.”  
“Do you have a female partner?”  
“No.”  
“Have you been playing a lot with yourself down there?”  
Kylo blushed a deep red, opened his mouth but no sound came out.

The medic chuckled, “Listen kid, it’s normal for having those urges to take care of. Don’t be ashamed. But think of it as spending your life energy every time you spill your seeds. If you do it too often, your body cannot replenish what was lost fast enough. Moderation is key.”  
“How much. How often..?”  
“Stop when you start to feel tired again. Take a rest for a week if the symptoms come back. Holding off longer in between sessions can preserve the amount of your seeds, and when you mate with a female, the sensation will be a million times stronger.”  
The droid gave his arm an energy shot, supposedly a boost of proteins to replenish what he lost severely.  
“That will be thirty six credits and have a nice day,” the droid charged him.

Before Kylo walked out, the medic cautioned, “Kid, the longer you hold off, the more seeds you have to impregnate a girl. Be careful who you mate with if you don’t want to be a father.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy growing up with Kylo! Next we will inevitably explore life with Rey!


	3. Then He Had to go Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is their first time together! Two inexperienced souls exploring and finding each other.

As soon as he got back to his Ultimacy, the temporary mobile headquarter of the NFO until Starkiller Base v2.0 is complete, there were urgent businesses to take care of.

  
To start, the arms dealing with Hooha Klan that Hux got hooked up with in Canto Bight was a bad decision. He barely made it before Hux signed the contract when he changed out of his pansy camouflage back on the Ultimacy.  
General Hux’s pen was inches from the signature line when Kylo Ren barged in the door, complete in his black cape and mask attire.

At the hissing sound of his mask respirator, Hux jumped to attention, and the Hooha Klan representative also stood up with a big smile that froze when met with Kylo’s intense presence.

“We will not go through with the deal,” Kylo drily stated.  
The rep shifted his weight and looked flustered as he countered, “But we have agreed that Hooha gets the contract to supply NFO’s calcinators because we have the best technology of the entire galaxy! It’s the best deal out there, and guaranteed none of the calcinators will need rewiring for the next ten years, you can’t beat that!”  
“And they offered us a 30% discount from wholesale,” Hux piped up.

Suddenly, the rep was invisibly held up by his neck five feet up in the air, gasping for his breath.  
“YOU!” Kylo boomed loudly, followed in a low but clear speaking tone “What kind of discount is Hooha giving us for getting rid of all their outdated inventory before the business files for bankruptcy next month?”

  
With a flick of hand, the stormtroopers brought in by gunpoint a skinny shivering man dressed in Hooha’s signature uniform.  
“We have source from your own company saying Hooha is in the negatives financially for months.”

One of the stormtroopers stepped in and threw the skinny man onto the ground, sprawling under the rep’s kicking legs.

“And Hux, this is a huge oversight. The market for calcinators have shrunken tremendously as the trend has shifted toward the more energy efficient photovoltaics. Clean, renewable energy to convert and store solar power for photon canons will be the new era.”  
Hux gulped.

  
Kylo continued, “When Hooha declares bankruptcy after they hide away the money they make off of us, maybe the top CEOs will disappear conveniently and NFO will be stuck with all the subpar technology calcinators and no place to honor the warranty.”

The rep’a face is now a dark purple as his struggling has became less intense.

“Deal is too good to be true. 30% discount to buy all their inventory for something guaranteed to function for ten years. Hooha took us to be a bunch of nerfs?” Kylo hissed.

  
With a flick of his gloved hand, the rep was thrown across the room and snapped his neck. The skinny man gasped and covered his face.  
“Take him back to Hooha’s ship to deliver the message: those who attempt to play NFO shall be annhilated.”  
The stormtroopers dragged the limp man away.

  
“And you fool,” Kylo directed at Hux, “Read the market report before making deals, will you. I won’t tolerate you making another similar mistake.”

  
Hux trembled in his place, and replied, “Yes Supreme Leader, you are the most wise to have stopped this deal. I have much to learn.”

  
“Stop with the lip service. I need to see results. Now go. Cut NFO a deal for the new energy source to be installed on the Starkiller Base, SOON.”

  
“Yesss, Supreme Leader.”

A month has passed, as Kylo focused on taking the reins on the finances. Hux knew he had screwed up big time with the calcinator deal, and thus, did not attempt to object to his meddling in the business affairs.  
As opportunities present itself, Kylo proved to have a talent in doing business. Must have been Han Solo’s smuggler genes that gives him accurate instincts in how to proceed in deals, and those have all been successful so far.  
Therefore, his mind was taken off of the physical needs aspect temporarily.

That is about to be changed.

For the next stage in proceeding with the Starkiller Base v2.0 project, since all calcinators were to be replaced by the new technology, a new engineer is to be sought after for the change in design and integration. The best engineer in the galaxy for the job is Azhar the Calamarian, but he is not an easy being to track down. The sources point NFO to Jeluka, a planet famous for safe, highly regulated prostitution. Azhar is known to frequent Jeluka, for his fleshly appetite.

  
Prostitution on Jeluka is superb in all aspects. The regulating company Keijel Bight signs on all attractive beings wanting to become an assortment of assets for the company. All prostitutes are willing and enjoy their trade. The company mainly keeps the planet a safe ground for sexual transactions: upkeeping of the facilities for cleanliness and attractiveness, always rotating out beautiful architectural and landscaping designs, providing additional upscale spa and luxury massage services, regular health inspections for all assets, and making sure the maximal comfort and availability of spaces for whenever a transaction is to be taking place. All this, in exchange for 40% cut of the asset’s transaction compensations.

Many beautiful, attractive, and sex crazed species seek to be signed on by Keijel Bight. To be able to practice as they please, allowing the company to take a cut of their earnings in exchange for a safe and heavenly environment for their business dealings are mutually beneficial. On other planets, prostitutes may be forced or coerced into the businesses, and there is no security. One of the main security Keijel Bight provides its assets is every registered prostitute wears a small security button. The minute it is activated, armored security detail will respond to rescue the asset from any harmful situation to rescue them from any foul play situations.

Kylo Ren find himself walking down the cleanly swept streets of Jeluka, lined with seasonal fragrant flowers. The landscaping design place artistic touches like marble statues and diamond fountains will make you think you are in heaven. The sky has a baby pink hue, unique from the atmosphere’s gas composition. All the details to make their customers seeking pleasure satisfying.

  
He seemed out of place in his black attire and respirator. Perhaps he is the only outstanding hideous thing on the pleasure-seeking planet.  
His objective is to seek out Azhar and bring him back to the NFO, abduct him if he must. Azhar is crucial to the Starkiller Base v2.0 progress, and there is no time to wait for his response to the summon.

Not wanting to attract unnecessary attention with his appearance (actually no prostitute is willing to approach Supreme Leader Kylo Ren for business if they value their own life), Kylo went back to his personal ship and changed into his pretty boy camouflage again. It is actually a bad decision because now he looks like any adventure-hungry, handsome smuggler like his dad, and many many prostitutes will gladly enjoy sex with him. But Kylo doesn’t know that. As he wanders along the heavenly silver streets, his fit physique drew quite a few lustful glances.

One of the glances belongs to his old friend D’twr the Mandallian giant. “Pretty boy. Jedi. How nice to see you here. I will bed you tonight!” the muscular giant chuckles to himself.

D’twr followed behind Kylo, who was preoccupied with purposefully seeking for Azhar. They both went inside a luxurious waterhole. A famous music group is performing on stage while various attractive species hung out everywhere, drinking, having jolly conversations, and of course, making out.  
Kylo scanned across inside, but there were so many inside he could not have seen everyone. He took a seat at the bar, and the bartender asked what he want. Kylo didn’t know much drinks, so he said,”Give me something common here.” The bartender shrugged, and went to mix him a common drink, which is an intoxicating strong aphrodisiac for helping customers in having the best time they can on this planet. Again, Kylo did not know this.  
Kylo didn’t even recognize him when D’twr took a seat next to him. He never paid much attention at all to the Mandallian giant during their last encounter, a month ago at the Space station.

D’twr chuckled as he snuck a pinch of medicinal powder into Kylo’s new drink unnoticed, consisting of a mix of stimulant as well as something that provides stamina and euphoria for sex. The giant plans on abducting the pretty boy after drugs take on effect so he can enjoy the boy all night long.

Unknowingly, Kylo downed the tarty drink now equipped with ammo to have sex all night long. He went into the crowd to take a closer look at the crowd on the dance floor. The tightly rubbing entertwining bodies on the dance floor gave off mixed sweat and sexual pheromones, stirring something deep down in his gut. But he ignored, focusing on seeking for Azhar. And then his eyes landed on Rey.

Rey? Why is she here?

Rey, not in her Jedi attire, but in the typical human female prostitute Golden bikini. She did cover herself in a white wrap though, so nothing could physically be seen. Her new lightsaber is strapped on her thigh, hidden in all the fabric she wrapped tightly around her figure.

It was all Rose’s idea. They are on Jeluka to find the engineer Azhar for help to build the new starfighters for the Resistance. Rose said it’s safer to blend in dresses as prostitutes on the planet because all prostitutes have free autonomy as well as have security protection. Nobody can mess with an unwilling prostitute. It’s safest for females to wander around the planet than a regular space traveler. If a space traveler gets abducted, no law enforcement or security personnel would intervene, simply because it’s a planet of business, not of social governance.

Rey does not look very seductive as many experienced prostitutes, and her less pale complexion is not as high in demand. Nobody had thought to solicit her at all. Rose was a different story. Her porcelain skin, black sparkly eyes, and delicate features made her mysterious and stood out among the female humans. She had to keep walking to throw off many of the offers from various men, women, and other species. With all the distraction, Rose and Rey got separated.

The second Kylo spot Rey, his mind exploded. He forgot he was looking for Azhar on a mission. He forgot he is Supreme Leader. Walking become strained as his pants felt more constricting. His pelvic region starts to heat up and blood gushes to his member to gradually swell and harden. And his balls felt really, really tight. Somehow, naked images of Rey filled his mind and he lost control.  
He swallowed, feeling a burning thirst in his throat, as he attempt to reach out and call to Rey.  
By the time Rey noticed Kylo, Kylo already reached her and grabbed her arm.

  
“Wha...!!!” exclaimed Rey. The initial shock followed by recognizing the scar on Kylo’s face. And all channel of the Forced opened up between them as Kylo experiences strong exploding sensual stimulus washed out his rational thinking abilities.

  
“Wait, Ben???” Rey was still in shock and bombarded by what overwhelmed her mind. Kylo was unable to form any words, in his mixed emotional state, but he knew he need to take her away, NOW.  
And when that thought took shape, physically he picked Rey up and threw her over his shoulder and started running out of the waterhole. Rey screamed and struggled, but nobody batted an eye. Because she was dressed in prostitute attire, any real threat would have been taken care of if she had activated her theoretical panic button. Since she had not, everyone automatically assumed playing hard to get/fantasy rape was part of their transaction deal to satisfy unique fetishes. Some bystanders even thought that was a good idea to try out sometime.

Kylo was so quick to abduct Rey that D’twr had lost sight of him early on. The Mandallian giant looked everywhere and could not find the boy toy. What a waste of some good drugs!

Meanwhile, Kylo carried a screaming, struggling Rey back into his ship at the dock. As his star fighter was quite compact, the only place he could put her down was a compact twin-sized bed apart from the piloting chair. Her white wrap was lost somewhere during her struggling enroute so now she is cladded only in the glory of the tiny golden bikinis. Rey was deeply embarrassed as her arms tried to fold over her dangling breasts which the bikini top could not fully cover, and she brought her legs close to her body, curled into a ball as far in the bed as possible away from him.  
Kylo tore at his own clothing, trying to free himself from the burning constrictions and fell on to Rey. Rey tried to push him away but in close distance, Kylo’s strength far overpowered her own.  
Rey sobbed and screamed “no” over and over again to deaf ears. His hands found her body and easily tugged off the two piece bikini along with her lightsaber garter belt. In order to silence her, he covered her mouth with his. Two naked bodies finding warmth together, melting into each other on the small bed. He pinned both her hands above her head and enjoyed the sensation of her two soft breasts pressing into his chest. After awhile, Rey’s strength had been spent, and her weak struggles could not prevent the inevitable. He impatiently started stroking at the place between her legs, trying to find where to burrow his hardened member. His only thought is to have sex, lots of sex, and it overflowed through the Force to Rey too.

Harmony.. No longer alone..

Though her mind would never have said yes to sex with Kylo Ren, at this moment she is intoxicated with the same blinding desire through their shared connection. Her body wants him. His fingers slid into her wet slit between her open, exhausted legs, and he positioned his hips to penetrate her.  
Rey continued to make muffled sounds through his wet kisses and weakly pushed at his chest to make one final effort at fighting him as he forcefully sank into her. She gasped in pain as he pushed on through the resistance until he felt himself completely enclosed tightly in warmth and wetness. For the first time in his life, Kylo felt accepted. Instinctively he started thrusting powerfully, slapping their privates together.  He brought her legs up on his shoulders and sank in deeper.  Through the Force, she shared Kylo’s ecstasy and climax, but physically it was rough for virgin Rey. The wetness of her lubrication couldn’t prepare her more for his hugeness. Mostly it was painful. He sucks on her tongue and lips as she cried silent tears. Her throat was already hoarse from the screaming, and now only made heavy breathing sounds.  Again and again, he thrusted completely and no holding back, into her, enjoying her warmth, as nothing else had ever satisfied him like this moment.  
As he cummed for the last time inside her, he vaguely thought he was actually happy, resting his head in the crook of her neck and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. And Kylo Tries to Fix The Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Kylo as he learn a thing or two post-coitally.

Kylo Ren woke up unwillingly... Darn the habit of waking up early all these years to train. He couldn’t stay in bed later even if he wanted to. He is lying on something soft, warm, safe... He adjusted his eyes and a pretty but haunt and tired face came into focus.  
It’s Rey!

He struggled to raise himself up.. and unbelievably felt his member is still tightly inside her warm, moist place.  They both naked, their limbs entangling, and their bodies sticky from sweat and miscellaneous sexy fluids.

There was abit of resistance as he awkwardly pulled out.  Thick creamy half solidified cum with a pinkish bloody tinge spilled out. That sliding out movement reminded Kylo of a familiar good feeling he had experienced last night.  He felt blood start gushing down his body and his member jumped. However, he was quickly preoccupied by Rey waking up and the sexual desire dissipated.

  
“Ughhh..” winced Rey. Her eyes fluttered open as the movement irritated her overused, overstretched, swollen hurting flower petals. Her frown from the pain slowly evolved into confusion and shame, and then to anger.. but then faded into sadness.  
“You are awake,” Kylo points out, not knowing what to say. He was puzzled by the changes of emotions displayed on her face the last couple seconds.

Rey stiffly put her legs together, but the movement irritated the ravished, raw place between her legs. She winced some more as she shifts her body into fetal position, her eyes avoiding his.

He debated how to start the talk, as he was still confused as to how they ended up in this mess. However, he clearly remembered the exuberant joy he had experienced physically all night long. They had made love multiple times, tirelessly on the little bed.  Both of them still shared the memories of what had happened between them.

“You were drugged,” Rey explained calmly, “I could tell this wasn’t part of your scheme. The emotions you poured out were way too raw and uncontrolled to have been from your own doing.” She felt ashamed, and empty.  Kylo Ren took everything from her, and left her an empty shell.  Her body was covered in bruises, from his biting and rough handling her as she climaxed over and over again under him.

“We mated,” he stubbornly insists.  

“It’s just a mistake, and I am leaving. Don’t think about it again,” she whispered, still avoiding eye contact.

“No. Stay.”

“I don’t want to be here. Don’t want to see you again.”

“Stay,” Kylo begs. He bride-carried her from the small bed into the compacted washroom. There is only room to set her on the tiny sink as he used a washcloth to make her body clean. Rey groaned in pain as he attempted to gently wipe between her legs. He changed the sheets on the bed and then carried her out to set her on top of the bed.

She gave up attempting to walk when her legs were too weak to hold her weight and the swollen place between her legs objected to any movement.

Kylo made up his mind and suddenly went to the pilot seat and turned on the Starfighter.

“What do you think you’re doing???” says Rey.  
“Back to the Ultimacy.”  
“No! You can’t just abduct me!” she stretched herself to try to grab on to Kylo’s shoulder at the chair.  “I need to be back with the Resistance!”

But no matter what she said, Kylo is bringing her back to the NFO.

When his ship docked inside the Ultimacy, Kylo Ren, once again dressed in his black cape and mask, carried Rey, wrapped in several layers of sheets so no one could see who or what is inside, down the rows of stormtroopers and straight into his own living quarter.

There, he left her and gone back out. Rey fell into a deep, exhausted sleep on his bed.

When she woke up again, she felt his fingers rubbing into her vagina lips. Tears of anger formed in her eyes as she struggled to wake up and sit up to defend herself.

“Oi! I’m not your slave!” she cried.  

Just because they had made love together doesn’t mean he can freely touch her again when he want to!

He could tell she misunderstood his intention, so he held her down firmly but gently and explained,”This is Voracak root salve. Helps your healing. I went back to Jeluka, where many people knew how to treat the.. wounds.”

Rey could sense a comforting coolness from where he was rubbing the salve and welcomed its numbing effect. She started to relax and closed her eyes. Then his finger tip slid onto her little clit and started rubbing circles on it. Her breath became more intense and labored as her slit became moist. She tried to close up her legs, but the hand that’s working between her legs made her fighting efforts futile. Rey turned her head aside and bit down on her lips, but incomprehensible moaning sounds escaped nevertheless. She tried to fight against the pleasures, but her battered body welcomed the sensations that brought forth pleasure again. Her hands grabbed tightly to the sheets, trying to fight against her sexual desires, but it felt a million times better than those private moments where she had masturbated together with Kylo Ren.  As he fingered her to orgasm, he force fainted her to give her more healing rest.  And to buy some time before he figures out their next step.

Kylo felt good from comforting her. There is a sense of fullness swelling in his heart for serving Rey that is different from when he was having his way getting pleasure from her body. What is happening to him? Is this what being balanced in harmony is like? Silently, he took out a thin rose gold band and slipped it on the fourth finger of her left hand. It fitted perfectly.

While Rey was sleeping, many changes occurred to Kylo. For one, he hastily attended another meeting he was required to sit in, as General Hux had planned on signing a different arms dealing agreement with a new vendor. This time, Hux had done a much thorough job of putting together the deal as well as knowing the prospects of the company before reaching the contractual stage. It went smoothly, and at the end when there was only the two of them left in the conference room, Kylo simply said, “Very good, General. Thank you for your work.”  
Hux choked as he heard those words as Kylo was walking off. That can’t be right!?! Kylo Ren actually complimented him for his work?

Also, for once, he made it through the rest of the day without hurting someone.

Kylo got the salve when he traveled back to Jeluka. From his deductions, if the planet was famed for sex, there must be people with methods capable of helping Rey heal down there. He need not go too far when he stopped in front of an apothecary. The small homey shop had the scent of herbs. Inside were an old human couple, the old man dusting the shelves while the old woman was grinding some leaves using a mortar and pestle.  
“Hello,” Kylo said.  
The old woman looked up first and replied, “Hello there, young Jedi! Fancy seeing the likes of you here on this planet?”

Kylo blushed. He was dressed in his Jedi camouflage after all, and it is not the apparel to be caught in right now for the type of help he is about to ask for.

“Umm.. I need help,” he answered in a monotone voice, trying to hide his emotions.  
She lifted her eyebrows.  
He continued weakly, “My ladyfriend is hurt, down there. It is swollen and abit bleeding. Can you help?”  
The old man now joining in the conversation, suspiciously asked, “Did you inflict the wound on her, young Jedi?” He could spot post-coital guilt in a young man anywhere. The young Jedi had a bewildered air beneath the expressionless face he tried to put on that made him seemed almost naive-like.  
The old lady tsk-tsked while Kylo said, “I did. I don’t know how. I woke up and I was still inside her.”  
“You don’t know what happened?” the old lady stared at him.  
“Yes. I, no, I know we mated. I didn’t plan to.. it happened.”

The old man seemed to understand, and inquired,”Did you eat or inhaled anything out of the ordinary, while you were on this planet?”  
Kylo thought deeply, and replied, “I only had one drink at an extravagant waterhole. I do not know what it is as I asked for whatever was popular.”  
“You didn’t know what it was?”  
“It was green. Tasted tart.”

“See? He didn’t mean it,” the old man said to his wife.  
The old lady shouted at Kylo, “You young fool! That was the strongest aphrodisiac on this planet you had downed! What a costly mistake. Your ladyfriend had not a chance to preserve her purity with you around last night.”

“How many times, eh?” the old man asked in Kylo’s ear.  
“Four.” Kylo said, his head ducked down.  
“Fancy that, young buck!”

“Oh that poor girl! Were you her first?” the old woman look like she was going to faint.  
Kylo nodded and added, “I had never either.”  
“Who cares about you? Girls are the ones made to suffer. Is she a Jedi as well?”  
“Yes.”

“When have you last played with yourself?” the old man asked.  
“What? Why...” Kylo’s face darkened to a deeper red.  
“You can’t fool the old man. Even Jedi has lustful desires. For a strong man like you, urges of emptying a full sack of seeds must lead to release.”  
“A month.”  
“Pity that poor girl. You’ve emptied a month’s seeds into her... she could become a mother if no interventions are set in place. Or can Jedi be with child? No, no, that must not be..”

The old man suddenly noticed something, and stared intently at Kylo’s finger tips. The coloring had turned to a tinge of blue.  
“Fancy that! The boy was also poisoned! That drink must have been spiked with a type of hallucinogen with aphrodisiac abilities as well. It forced all the blood in your body to rush down to your member, leaving your fingers bluish for a day. An old man will not be able to survive a drink like this as the weakened old heart would simply stop at the lack of blood. See, we should help him, it wasn’t entirely his fault.”

The old woman seemed to want to punch Kylo, but changed her mind and sighed. The circumstances was rather unfortunate, and the boy was innocent to a degree.  Somehow, the more she look at him, the more the boy looked rather likable.  He seemed lost and needed an old woman to give him some guidance on life.

  
“Well,” she said, “You are both Jedi. It’s just bad luck that you two visited this planet. No young man with raging hormones would have been able to fight off the triggered instincts from the most powerful aphrodisiac in the galaxy. Considering you’ve remained a virgin way beyond your teenage years, I can tell you weren’t the promiscuous pervs kind. Now I can offer you several kinds of help. First, I can sell you a salve that helps her with healing. I will tell you how to use it. Second, I have medicine that can stop a baby from growing inside of her if you two are not in love and want to continue being a Jedi. Third, if both of you decide to continue having sex, as those who opened to the pleasures could not quit, then I have a set of promise rings for you.”

“Rings?”

The old woman reached under the table and pulled out a drawer. She took out a velvet box. Inside was a set of rose gold bands.  
“There is an ancient humanoid tradition for two in love together. A pledge to belong to one another only. The ring is a full circle, a symbol of your love that is never ending. It is a matching set,” she explained.

She then went inside the back of the shop and brought out a plate of warm chewy cocoa cookies and a jug of milk.  Seeing the boy who didn’t know anything about love brought the grandmother instincts out of her, and she just want to help him as she would her own son.

Thus, Kylo remained in the shop for quite a while, getting his questions about sex and life answered by the experienced old couple.


	5. Will This Be the Last Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then they tried free will this time...

Rey woke up again, this time by hunger pangs. She had not ingested any sustenance for the past day and now her body is protesting. There were some protein bars on a table, presumably Kylo Ren’s personal stash of post-workout snacks. As she bit into one, she mentally noted it tasted pretty bland, almost like those meal portions she ate growing up. Guess NFO meals weren’t that much better.   
She also poured herself a hefty glass of water from a jug and chugged it down.

Up until now, she had been naked. There wasn’t any opportunity to venture outside his suite, and he didn’t bring any clothing for her to wear. Rey searched in the closet for anything to cover herself.   
Besides endless rows of black robes and hooded caps (well, it IS Kylo Ren’s closet), there were a couple of white tunics and tan pants with belts in the very back. These would be the stash of normal citizen (somehow when he wore it everyone think he looks like a Jedi) camouflage clothing when Supreme Leader had to sneak out among the galaxy anonymously.   
She started dressing herself with what she found, the oversized tunic hung to her knees as she tightly held up the baggy pants with a belt. As she was rolling up the pant legs, she heard the hissing respirator. Kylo Ren came in.

He couldn’t explain the emotion that rose up from his chest as he saw her in his shirt. It almost felt like she is his. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“You can let me leave now. Or I can fight my way out,” she determinedly said so while boldly meeting his eyes.

“I will let you go.”

She stared at him. Really? Just like that?

He walked up to her, took his mask off and set it aside. Then he gently placed two vials in her hands. “Have these. I got them on Jeluka while trying to learn how to heal you,” he explained.   
“The white vial is the Voracak root salve. You know already. The black vial contains a potion. You have until the end of today to ingest it. It will prevent a baby from growing inside you, most effective if taken within 2 days from sex.”

Rey held her breath. She hadn’t even thought about the possibility of getting with child. How did Ben know about all of this? “You want me to take it?” she asked, somehow a little upset.  
“You want babies?” Kylo was puzzled.  
She frowned and looked away, unsure of her own feelings.

Kylo continued, “I’m learning that if I truly cared for you, I need to let you go. And I have to give you a choice of stopping mistakes from further hurting you.”

Rey looked on to the two vials she held in her hands, and silently, she slipped them in her pants pocket.   
“Are you finished? Because I’m done. Let me go,” she said again.

He took the glove off of his left hand and lightly brushed the edge of her chin. She shuddered at his touch. And suddenly, he embraced her, completely brought her into his chest, his cape covered over her. She felt warm, her face is resting on top of his heart and she felt it beating inside his chest.   
Ben Solo is human.   
He is... warm.

It felt like time has come to a standstill. They enjoyed an intimate moment all alone, together.

Filled with raw emotion, Ben said, “How I wish to see you first thing waking up. How I wish you bear me a dozen children. We, as normal people, farming some animals, you prepping the meals..”   
And the man-boy broke down choking with tears.

The married life the old woman at the apothecary had painted for him spoke to his heart. It involved safety and happiness, none of which he has ever taste in his 29 years of life. No amount of power can exchange for the warmth of holding a beloved person to sleep every night. Kylo Ren was a changed man. He doesn’t even know why he wanted to be Supreme Leader. Or even why he wanted to conquer the whole galaxy. What work does he actually want to accomplish for grandfather?

Confused, Rey clutched her hands in front of her, waiting for him to calm down. In front of her is not the Lord of Darkness, but just a plain, naive, stupid, scared, and selfish man-boy standing in front of the woman he loved. It echoed the longing in her heart as she was the little girl screaming for her parents to come back and love her. She will not meet a man who would be able to love her more than the man in front of her. But she doesn’t know if she loves him. Is this just an illusion created from the Force-bond that keeps urging them to balance and bring harmony? How much of her emotion is her own? Not sure if the ache in her heart is for him, or just because of her longing for the parents that were never there.

He briefly put his hands over her clutches hands, as if he had exhausted all his reasons for asking her to stay and falling on his last resort. She didn’t miss spotting the matching rose gold band on his left fourth finger that she found identical on her own left hand.

“Ben, what is this?” she held up her hand with the ring.

“It’s a gift. A promise. I want you to know I will not harm you, ever again. I will not force upon you. Please keep it. Or you can sell it if you please.”

She remained silent, pondering at the meaning of his words.

Then she made a decision. This is just to comfort a hurting soul. Whether she loves Supreme Leader Kylo Ren or not, doesn’t negate the bigger problem of the galaxy she had no answers for. But right now, maybe she can try sorting out her feeling and stop his outpouring of sadness.

Rey reached up and held his face and said, “One last time.” And she stood on her tippy toes to bring her lips to his. He suddenly cover his mouth over hers and kissed her thoroughly and passionately. As if with resolve, she started feeling for his belt, and her fingers fumbled and tugged to loosen it. He was confused. “Rey?”  
“One last time,” she said. Her fingers worked her way in and slowly pulled down his black pants, now feeling for his hardening member. Now it’s Kylo trying to fight his sexual desires, trying to reason with her.  
“Rey, I want you. But what are you fuckin doing?” he gasped as her hands clumsily grabbing onto his raging boner. His balls are becoming really really tight again. He moaned.  
Rey answered, “ Fuckin you.”  
She took his ungloved hand under and beneath her shirt, onto her bare breast. At the feel of the soft mound, he lost control again. He impatiently pulled off his clothing, and Rey once again pressed against him, now also naked once again. She’s mentally hoping whatever she is doing works to turn him on. She’s never done it to any guy before. Will he like it? Is he going to want to be with her again, this time both of them clear-minded?  
Kylo whispered in her ear, “Slow. The old woman said you will still hurt the first couple times, so we have to go slow.”  
“Old woman?”  
“She taught me much things I never knew.”  
“Hmm.. that’s good...” her mouth pecked a trail of tiny kisses found it’s way from his neck to his chin. It’s the first time Kylo experiences her taking initiative, and he think it’s so sexy. He traced the curve of her back, and then down slowly slipped a finger inside her wet folds, and another, taking his time allowing her to adjust. And then he replaced them with his swollen member. “Ehhh...” she gritted her teeth and dug her nails into his back, for it still felt very tight. Kylo strained for control, slowly and carefully thrusting deeper as he felt that familiar sweet acceptance of being inside her. “Relax...” he reminded her, “it will be easier for me to go deeper if you relax..”

“Umm... is my breasts too small..?” she asked. He answered by cupping one of her breasts and sucked on the nipple.   
“.. am I doing this right...?” she asked.. he answered by covering her mouth with his mouth...   
“I.. I need to pee...” she suddenly whined urgently.. as she groaned each time he kept hitting on that sweet spot.. With a final thrust, he sent her off the edge into bliss, and she squeezed him tightly below in a series of tremoring contractions as he couldn’t hold off anymore and blew his load deep inside her.   
Afterwards, they held each other in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if it’s too boring and technical.


End file.
